Death's Door Step
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly gets her true love back thanks to her friend a nun...


Death's Door Step  
Chapter One (short) 

Walking into the local church in the village she lived in Carly looked at Sister Roberta with concern. "Is there something wrong?"

Giving her a small nod she answers softly "Yes, but nothing for you to worry about my young child. You have been through more than most at such a young age."

Shutting her eyes at the memories of seeing her husband die in a car crash flashed before her eyes a year ago she states with tears slipping from underneath her eyelids. "Yes but I welcome any distraction at this point. And you have help me so much in my time of need I would like to help you if I could." 

Not sure if she could deal with the circumstances of her problem she warns "It's about a man in need of help. He's close to deaths doors he's been shot and the men who shot him are looking for him as we speak. I found him lying in his own blood on the ground. The doctors doesn't think he has long to live. He's given up hope to fight for his life sadly and I'm afraid this will be too much for you to handle."

Taking a deep breath she whispers "I was a nurse before my husband died. Please let me help. It may be hard considering he might die but I need to do this Sister Roberta"

Nodding her head seeing the determined look in her eyes she says softly "Very well my child.  
Follow me and I will take you to him."

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Leading her inside the room Sister Roberta points towards the bed where the man laid in pain. Glancing towards the bed Carly blinks her eyes figuring she is truly going insane since she could have sworn she had just saw Michael Corinthos now known as Sonny Corinthos, her first love laying a few feet away from her.

Making her way towards the bed as Sister Roberta looks on puzzled by her reaction she whispers shocked "Michael?"

Letting out a small groan Sonny could have sworn he heard her voice, a voice that had hunted him since the day he left her. Caroline Benson was in high school when he had joined the mob despite her fears of the danger that surrounded that life. She was his first love and he had never stopped loving her. He had left her one day, breaking her heart when he told her he had changed his name to Sonny Corinthos and he was going to a place called Port Charles. She had  
cried, beg him to stay but he knew it was best if he left. Not wanting her to be a part of such a dangerous world he had choose to lead.

Sitting down beside him seeing him better tears clouds her eyes seeing how badly he was. Letting out a sob, her hands frame his face as she whispers "Oh GOD! Michael you can't die! Michael do you hear me?! Don't you DIE on me! Not you too!"

Hearing her cries he forces his eyes open even if he thinks he's imagining the feeling of her touch against his skin and hearing her voice. Seeing her face he frowns since her hair color wasn't the same "Car-carlee?"

Sister Roberta who was still standing across the room decides to give them a moment alone. Making her way out the door unnoticed by them she softly shuts the door behind her.

Wiping her tears from off her cheek knowing how much Michael had always hated to see her cry she whispers "It's me Michael"

Letting out a soft groan at the pain he felt he questions simply "How?"

Pointing towards where Sister Roberta was she frowns when she realizes she is no longer in the room. Dropping her hand she explains "Sister Roberta is a friend of mine. She's been helping me and I wanted to help her back. She told me there was a man on deaths door so she led me to you."

Puzzled more than ever knowing Carly was never a religious person he asks "You're friends with a nun?"

Letting out a small laugh "Uh…yeah. I'm not a religious person but my husband was before he died. She's been helping me get over my loss. I left Florida when he died and came to this local church knowing how much he loved church. I met Sister Roberta then. She said God sent me here to her for a reason. Now I believe she's right. I'm not going to let you die Michael. "Caressing his face she whispers "You can't die, do you hear me Michael? I can't lose you again" 

Letting out a chuckle then a soft groan since it hurt to laugh he questions knowing how she used to hate being ordered around "Is that an order or a request?" 

"It's an order." Grinning at him she promises "And if you do I'll be very grateful towards you."

Taking a hold of her hand despite the pain he felt he whispers "That's all the encouragement I need sweetheart."

After kissing his hand softly she replies "Good because I won't forgive you this time if you leave me."

Giving her a loving look he whispers "Come here. Lie down with me"

Smiling she carefully lies down beside him not wanting to fight him knowing he would protest if she disagreed.

Kissing her softly on the cheek he whispers "And the hair?"

Letting out a giggle knowing how much he loved her natural blonde hair "Will go back to blonde once your well."

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

A few weeks later Carly stood outside Sonny's door way and smiled as the doctor gave her the good news "Mr. Corinthos will be fine. All he needs is rest and he will be as good as new."

Letting out a squeal she hugs the doctor while thanking him "Thank you, thank you doctor for all the help you have given him"

Smiling back he states "No need to thank me. You are the reason why he fought to live."

Pulling away from him she opens the door and enters the room. Making her way towards Sonny she states "The doctor said you will be just fine."

Smiling back at her "And it's all because of you sweetheart."

Giving him a concerned look she questions "What about the men who did this to you?" 

"They're taken care of. My best friend Jason, that I told you about found them. You have nothing to worry about"

Sitting down beside him knowing not to ask anymore questions since Michael had warned her that if she wanted to be with him she had to stay out of his business she states "I can't wait to meet him"

Grinning at her he questions still seeing her brown hair "When are you planning on changing that?" 

Crossing her arms over her shoulder she questions "Is my hair color really that bad?"

Shaking his head "No, you look always gorgeous. I just like how your hair contrasts mine when its blonde that's all."

Letting out a giggle "Okay, okay I will change it today."

Showing off his dimples he commands "Good, now kiss me" "Is that an order or a request?"

Giving her an amused look he asks "Does it matter?" 

Shaking her head "Not in this case no"

Reaching for her he states "Then kiss me already."

Bending down she brings her lips to his in a sweet tender kiss.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

A week or so later Sonny was well enough to go home back to Port Charles. When he had come here for business matters he was alone and unhappy now he was going back home with the love of his life and he couldn't be happier. Once he arrived to Port Charles he planned to marry her not wanting to waste another second without her by his side.

The End


End file.
